Hint of Citrus
by NiftyPaint24
Summary: *Drabbles/Oneshots* Written for the Citrus Taste challenge and others. Renji/Ichigo YAOI warning!
1. Fix

Title: Fix

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing: Ichigo/Renji

Rating: M

Prompt: #29-The Sound Of Your Breath On My Cheek [Lime Table]

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or it's characters, or any it's general fantasticalness. And I certainly do not make any money from these random writings.

* * *

**Fix**

* * *

Ichigo found his mind wandering, which was ridiculous considering his current task at hand. Undressing Renji as quickly as possible. After all, they had maybe ten minutes before Urahara returned to the basement training grounds. As Ichigo's hands slipped into Renji's robes he considered the possibility that he could be teetering on the verge of an addiction. The word described the situation well, at least as well as any word could describe what he was feeling. Every second they were together he found something more to crave. Something more he needed. Something he was sure he couldn't live without. The way Renji's heated flesh felt beneath his hands, that undeniable look of hunger in his eyes, the salty taste of his skin, the scent that was unmistakably him, the sound of Renji's breath against his cheek. All things he would never be willing to give up. Ever. Renji's calloused hands running down his back pulled Ichigo back to the task at hand. He knew he should be worried about how much time they had already wasted, Urahara could be back any minute, but he couldn't bring himself to be concerned with anything other then the feel and taste of Renji. He needed his fix and nothing was going to stop him from gaining it.

* * *

A/N: Written for Citrus_Taste's Lime Table prompt #29: The Sound Of Your Breath On My Cheek


	2. Creep

Title: Creep

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing: Renji/Hollow Ichigo

Rating: MA

Prompt: #37 - Do you ever think you'd rather be with me instead? [Lime Table]

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or it's characters, or it's general fantasticalness. And I certainly do not make any money from these random writings.

A/N: Not sure where this one came from… Written for Citrus_Taste's Lime Table prompt #37-Do you ever think you'd rather be with me instead?

* * *

**Creep**

* * *

Renji gasped as Ichigo shoved him roughly into the wall. Something was off. Sure things had a tendency to get a little rough between them, but he was usually the one that instigated it. Ichigo was usually less aggressive. Ichigo pressed his arm across Renji's shoulders, pinning him against the wall as his other hand fought it's way into Renji's robes. He stopped suddenly, leaning heavily against Renji. As he gripped his face and shook his head, Renji then understood. It was _him_. Ichigo's inner hollow was trying to take over. Renji gripped Ichigo's forearm and attempted to push him away. Things happened so quickly, Renji wasn't sure how they had happened, but he was once again pressed against the wall, his robes loose around his waist, his arm pinned above his head. In the time it had taken him to blink, Ichigo had transformed. What stood before him had the same build as Ichigo, but the similarities ended there. His skin was white, his eyes black and yellow, a sick grin plastered on his lips.

"Tisk." He said, his voice higher then Ichigo's.

"What-" Renji began, trying to push him away.

"Happened to _Ichigo_?" He drawled, finishing the sentence for Renji. "He was wasting time."

"You-"

"Oh Renji." He laughed, that ridiculously maniacal sounding laugh. "Relax. Go with it." He licked the side of Renji's neck, ending at his earlobe and whispered. "I know you like it rough."

Renji redoubled his efforts to get away, but to no avail.

"Get the fuck off me!" Renji roared.

"You ever think about being with me instead?" He asked suddenly, grinning deviously.

"You sick-"

"Shh." He soothed, running his free hand down Renji's stomach slowly. "I know you've though about it. Oh yes." He said quickly, not missing the look of shock in Renji's eyes. "You've always wondered what I'd be like. How would I compare to Ichigo. Well here I am. Just like you wanted."

"I've never-""Don't lie." He cackled. "Oh. Ichigo knows about it too. He's not all that enthusiastic about the idea though."

"Shut up."

"I can't say that I blame him though." He gripped Renji's length tightly and a groan forced it's way past Renji's lips. "You've never sounded like that before with him."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Seeing you all pissed off just makes this better." He cooed in Renji's ear, nibbling on his jaw line as he stroked him quickly.

Renji closed his eyes, trying not to enjoy what he was doing to him. It was difficult. He was getting close, so close… Then he stopped. Renji forced his eyes open and was met with Ichigo's stern gaze.

"What the hell _Renji_?" He yelled pushing away from him.

"I-"

"That was seriously fucked up." Ichigo continued as he neared the door.

"What the hell was I suppose to do?" Renji defended. "He had me completely-"

"You didn't have to _fucking _like it so much!" Ichigo roared, slamming the door behind him.

"Ah shit." He moaned sliding down the wall until he was sitting on the floor. After a minute he slammed his head back against the wall. "Fuckin' hallows. Always screwing up my day."


	3. Quick 'n Quiet

Title: Quick 'n Quiet

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing: Renji/Ichigo

Rating: M

Prompt: #8 - A Little Quickie Behind The Doors [Lime Table]

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or it's characters, or it's general fantasticalness. And I certainly do not make any money from these random writings.

* * *

**Quick 'n Quiet**

* * *

Dinner at the Kurosaki household had been both an interesting and agonizing affair. Ichigo and Renji had sat next to one another like on many other previous occasions. This time however, the close proximity had led to not so innocent fondling under the cover of the table, which had triggered the contest of seeing which one of them could push the other the farthest. Who could make the other groan first. With the dishes finally cleared, Renji hastily said his goodbyes and left through the front door. Ichigo feigned drowsiness and headed up stairs to his room, taking the pesky steps two at a time. He opened his door only to have a hand reach out of the darkness and latch onto the front of his shirt, dragging him into the room. The door was shut loudly and a 'thud' could be heard as Ichigo was pushed roughly into it.

"Took you long enough." Renji scolded as he blindly groped for Ichigo's jeans.

"I had to try and not look like I was in as big a hurry as you were. I'm surprised you didn't flash-step from the room." Renji laughed lightly. "We have to be quick."

"Don't we always?" Renji asked.

"Quiet too." Ichigo added as he pulled Renji's shirt over his head.

"No promises." Renji whispered against Ichigo's ear as he pulled in his shirt.

Mumbled curses filled the room along with the sound of ripping fabric and buttons hitting the walls and floor. Renji moaned as Ichigo fisted his hand in his hair and pulled.

"Didn't we discuss _not _doing that?"

"It's your own fault for wearing something with buttons."

Ichigo cursed again as he fumbled with Renji's belt, his fingers unable to move nimbly enough at the moment to undo it.

"Let me." Renji muttered, pushing Ichigo's hands out of the way.

Finally skin met skin, no longer hindered by clothing. Ichigo gripped Renji's shoulders tightly as Renji slowly dropped to his knees. Both jumped at the unexpected sound of someone pounding on the door. Curses were unintentionally yelled.

"You two could at least attempt to keep your spiritual pressures under control." Came Isshin's voice from the other side of the door.

Both waited in shocked silence for several seconds.

"I guess we weren't as covert as we thought." Ichigo laughed.

"Now there's no need to be quick and quiet." Renji pointed out with a grin.

* * *

A/N: Written for Citrus_Taste's Lime Table prompt #8: A Little Quickie Behind The Doors


	4. Mr Burglar Man

Title: Mr. Burglar-Man

Author: NiftyPaint24

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing: Renji/Ichigo

Rating: MA

Prompt: #31 - Last Chance [Lime Table]

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's characters' chalk-full of awesome-sauce. Nor do I make any money what so ever from these random writings.

A/N: Beware the AU crack!fic

**MR. BURGLAR MAN**

"You're not serious." Ichigo stared at Renji.

"Why not?" Renji asked stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"For starters, it's totally stupid."

"Hey, I went along with your whole _cop _thing."

"That's different." Ichigo scoffed.

"How?"

"It didn't involve breaking and entering."

"Neither does this."

Ichigo thought over Renji's proposition. Renji had been a good sport about his suggestion. Never once complaining about it. In fact he had really gotten into it. He smirked. He was beginning to see a pattern emerging. Renji liked to be in the dominant role. He sighed.

"Fine."

** XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Rope? Seriously?"

"Would you just go with it." Renji grumbled as he roughly shoved Ichigo into the wall.

"Hey!"

"Shut up." Renji hissed though his teeth as he bound Ichigo's hands tightly behind his back. "Behave and you may just enjoy this."

He gripped Ichigo's arm and drug him towards the bed, shoving him so that he landed on the mattress on his back.

"Ow." Ichigo complained.

Renji straddled his waist, placing a hand on either side of his head.

"Could you _try _and play along? You're not struggling at all."

"Do you have to be such a jerk about it?"

"It goes with the role." Renji smirked. "If you're not going to try to fulfill yours then let's not even bother."

"This is stupid."

"Humor me."

"Don't be stupid. Untie me."

"Last chance or I'm gagging you." Renji teased. "Which might not be such a bad idea. You tend to be a screamer."

Ichigo eyes suddenly went wide with mock-horror.

"Oh mister burglar man! Please don't hurt me! I'll do _anything _you want." His voice was several octaves higher then unusual.

Renji rolled his eyes as he moved off of Ichigo and gripped his elbow, flipping him so that he was now facedown on the bed. Ichigo's threatening shouts were muffled by the sheets as Renji slapped his ass.


	5. Birthday Luck

Title: Birthday Luck

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Bleach [CU]

Pairing/Characters: Renji/Ichigo

Theme: Citrus_Taste #38 - You Got Lucky

Rating: MA

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's fantastical characters. I do not profit in anyway from these random writings.

* * *

**BIRTHDAY LUCK**

* * *

Ichigo slipped off of the couch and knelt on the rug at Renji's feet. After a glance up at Renji, he nudged his knees apart and edged between them.

Renji smiled. "Rukia's in the other room." His voice was low.

"She's working on a report." Ichigo replied just above a whisper as his hands slid up Renji's thighs.

"She might hear something." Renji grasped Ichigo's hands as they reached the tie of his robes, effectively stopping his progress.

"She's not going to hear a thing. She's too involved in what she's doing." Ichigo shrugged casually.

"She could walk around the corner and see." Renji protested.

Ichigo smiled and pulled his hands away from Renji's grasp without much effort. In one exaggerated movement, Ichigo gripped Renji's robes with one hand and pulled him forward until their lips crashed together. The kiss was rough with a deep undercurrent of lust. To accentuate his point, Ichigo pressed his free hand to Renji's crotch and began rubbing.

"_Trust me_," Ichigo murmured against Renji's lips. "Rukia will be at that desk all day." Ichigo smirked as he pushed Renji back. "It's your birthday, so let me give you a present."

Still weary, Renji leaned back against the couch and glanced towards the wall that separated them from where Rukia was working. She could decide she needed something from the kitchen and walk through the doorway at any moment. Ichigo untied Renji's robes and eased them apart slowly, thus bringing Renji's attention back on him. Renji hissed as he gripped his already hardening member. Ichigo grinned with satisfaction and caught Renji's gaze. His eyes never left his as he began to slowly stroke him from base to tip. With effort, Renji looked away to again glance at the doorway, half expecting Rukia to be standing there with a disapproving glare. Ichigo rolled his eyes before bending down to take Renji's length into his mouth. Renji's head whipped around and he let out a low moan as the warmth of Ichigo's mouth enveloped him.

"Ichi... Go." He gasped, his voice breaking on the last syllable.

Ichigo would have smirked if his mouth hadn't been otherwise preoccupied. His hand still gripped what of Renji's length wouldn't fit in his mouth and he began to stroke faster. Renji reached out and gripped Ichigo's short orange hair, yanking him forward slightly, forcing himself deeper. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from making any betraying sounds that Rukia might overhear. Ichigo pinched Renji's side in retaliation causing him to jump slightly. The action forced even more of Renji down Ichigo's throat causing him to gag. He pulled away and glared up at him.

"Jerk." He coughed.

"It's your fault." Renji smirked.

"You started it."

"Sorry. Heat of the moment."

With a roll of his eyes, Ichigo returned to the task literally at hand. Renji groaned as Ichigo began sucking at him once more. His hand once again fisting in Ichigo's hair as his skill pushed him closer to the edge. With a silent cry, Renji's head snapped back as he reached his release, spilling his seed in Ichigo's waiting mouth. Ichigo continued his ministrations until Renji's grip on his hair slackened, then he pulled away and glanced up with a grin.

"Happy birthday." He teased quietly.

"Thank you, but that was stupid." Renji tried to sound upset as he worked at closing his robes. "Rukia could have walked in here any second. We got lucky."

Ichigo laughed as he got to his feet. "I think you mean _you _got lucky."


	6. History Repeating

Title: History Repeating

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Bleach [CU]

Pairing/Characters: Renji/Ichigo

Theme: Citrus_Taste Lime Table #39 - He Always Smiles

Rating: MA

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's fantastical characters. I do not profit in anyway from these random writings.

* * *

**HISTORY REPEATING**

* * *

Renji was due at drills and thanks to Ichigo, he was running late. Oh sure, he could flash-step and be there in a matter of seconds, but at the moment he was standing in his bedroom, naked, with only three minutes before drills started. He sighed and hastily pulled his hair up, securing it with a band. He grumbled about time management and uttered a few choice words as he ransacked the room looking for his uniform and lieutenant's badge. After finally finding the garments, he pulled them on and rushed out of the room.

As he made his way towards the door, he noticed Ichigo had left the bathroom door open slightly. Light and steam poured from the room, calling to him. Without realizing that his feet had even moved, he silently pushed open the door and peeked inside, half hoping he wouldn't catch a glimpse of Ichigo in the shower. Knowing that it would only lead to something that would make him even later. The opaque shower curtain left little to the imagination. He could easily make out Ichigo in all his glory, the water rushing over him. With a gulp he stepped further into the bathroom, telling himself that he was just going to let Ichigo know he was leaving...

Ichigo smirked when he felt Renji's spiritual pressure move closer. He gripped the shower curtain and pulled it back as he turned towards the redhead grinning.

"Did you decide you join me after all?" He asked silkily.

"I..." Renji hesitated. He needed to leave, now. "I have...drills."

Ichigo shrugged and closed the curtain, counting the seconds before it was pulled open again. This time by Renji. He quickly rid himself of the clothing he had put on moments before, silently cursing the orange haired God standing in his shower. It was always the same. Stupid Ichigo, he always smiled that sexy, confident smile, and Renji ended up late for one thing or another.


	7. Morning Distress

Title: Morning Distress

Fandom: Bleach

Author: Niftypaint24

Prompt: Fanfic_Bakeoff Secret Ingredient #2: Tangle

Word Count: 280

Rating: T

Summary: [AU] Ichigo wonders what might have happened the night before. [Ichigo/Renji]

Warnings: Yaoi, mild language

**MORNING DISTRESS**

Sunlight filtering through the open window of Ichigo's bedroom woke him from a deep sleep. Squeezing his eyes closed, he rolled over so that his back was to the obtrusive light, cursing it's brightness and it's lack of concern with his hangover. He promised himself that he would _never _go out drinking with Rengiku, Ikkaku, Shuuhei, or Renji _ever _again. It always turned into a contest of who could out drink who and he always ended up feeling like crap the following day. Realizing he was on the very edge of the bed he scooted his body further towards the center of it. His eyes flew open when his back came in contact with the unmistakable feeling of another body.

_What the hell? _He wondered silently as he glanced over his shoulder. _Oh no. No. No. No! _He flipped onto his back as he took in the sight of the person sleeping next to him. There was no mistaking that it was Renji, what with the tattooed-covered back and long red hair. He sat up, slack-jawed as he sifted through the tangle of thoughts racing through his mind.

"Maybe I'm jumping to conclusions," He whispered to himself. "Just because he's shirtless and I'm shirtless..." He trailed off as he cautiously gripped the blankets that were covering them and lifted, peering under them. The blankets fell from his hand, his eyes wide. "Okay," He breathed in a shaky voice. "Definitely naked."

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to purge the image of Renji's butt from his brain. _Damn it! I couldn't have drank _that _much...could I?_ He wondered as he took in the clothes scattered across the floor of his bedroom.


	8. Side By Side

Title: Side By Side

Fandom: Bleach

Author: Niftypaint24

Prompt: Fanfic_Bakeoff Secret Ingredient #2: Tangle

Word Count: 226

Rating: T

Summary: [CU] Working together is their only hope. [Ichigo, Renji]

Warnings: None

A/N: I know this isn't 'citrus' related in anyway...but I didn't really have any place to put it. lol.

**SIDE BY SIDE**

"We have to work together!" Renji roared.

Ichigo tried to focus on the taller man, but it was difficult with blood filling most of his vision. From the stab of pain every time he breathed, he knew he had several cracked ribs at the very least. And the more blood that seeped from the wound above his eye, the harder he found it to stand upright. He was beaten and Renji didn't look like he was fairing much better. They were going to lose. Unless he did what Renji said. It was their last chance. He nodded weakly, his face set with determination. Renji smirked. It was one of the rare times that the orange-haired punk was listening to him in a battle.

"Okay," Renji paused as he moved closer to Ichigo. "On my command, we'll combined our attacks."

Ichigo nodded again, his grip tightening around his zanpakutou. As they waited for the precise moment to mount their combined attack, Ichigo let his reiatsu build. He felt the familiar weight of Renji's against his own, then something different happened. They started to combined. The feeling caught him off-guard and he stifled a gasp as Renji's reiatsu tangled with his own, strengthening one another.

"Now!" Renji shouted before swinging his zanpakutou around.

"_Zabimaru_!" Renji yelled in the same fraction of a second as Ichigo roared, "_Getsuga tnshou_!"


	9. Gaining The Upper Hand

Title: Gaining the Upper Hand

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Bleach [AU]

Pairing/Characters: Renji/Ichigo

Theme: Citrus_Taste Lime Table 17 - When the lights go out, lovers play

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's fantastical characters. I do not profit in anyway from these random writings.

**GAINING THE UPPER HAND**

"It's my-" Ichigo gasped. "Turn."

Renji scoffed before his lips latched onto Ichigo's neck.

"Don't even try to distract me," Ichigo warned as he gripped Renji's shoulders and pushed him back.

"I'm not," Renji said before shoving his weight into Ichigo, pressing him against the wall of the newly-darkened theater.

He grabbed Ichigo's hands and forced them above his head, holding them in place with his own, forcing their bodies closer together. He pressed his lips to Ichigo's neck once more and bit gently, causing the shorter man to gasp.

"Renji, it _is _my turn. You got to last time," He breathed.

"I can't believe you're griping about this," Renji murmured against Ichigo's neck, his lips brushing against sensitive skin. "Especially _now _of all times."

"Come on," Ichigo whimpered. "Be fair."

"_Fair_?" Renji laughed. "You have no room to talk about fairness."

"Okay so I got to _twice_."

Renji let his hands slide down Ichigo's body until they rested on his hips. His lips found Ichigo's momentarily in a heated kiss before he pulled away and glared at him.

"Try four times in a row," He offered without any real anger.

He gripped the front of Ichigo's pants and unfastened them quickly, placing his left arm against the wall for support as his right hand slipped into Ichigo's boxers and gripped his length. Ichigo groaned at the contact, his head falling back as Renji began to stroke slowly. Ichigo gripped Renji's wrist tightly, attempting to halt his movement, thankful that the previews were loud and they were some-what hidden behind the stairs.

"Stop," He gasped. "We can't-"

"I don't think you really mean that," Renji teased, picking his pace up slightly. "So can I buy the popcorn and sodas?"

Ichigo moaned something incoherently.

"What was that?" Renji asked as he stopped the movement of his hand.

"Yeah! Yes," Ichigo gasped, glaring at Renji before glancing around to make sure they weren't seen. "Just don't _stop _damn it."

Renji gave him a triumphant smirk before resuming his task.


	10. Smooth

Title: Smooth

Fandom: Bleach

Author: Niftypaint24

Prompt: Fanfic_Bakeoff Secret Ingredient #3: Yielding

Word Count: 204

Rating: T

Summary: [CU] Something's caught Renji's eye. [Renji, Ichigo]

Warnings: Yaoi

**SMOOTH**

Renji hazarded a glace at Ichigo out of the corner of his eye. What he saw forced him to completely turn towards the substitute soul reaper. It wasn't that he'd been hoping to catch him with his shirt off, but since he had, he couldn't help but appreciate the view. Ichigo was toned and muscled in a way most guys his age couldn't be. He knew it yielded from a hard life of fighting hollows, he'd seen it countless times before, but he'd never _noticed_ it until now. At least not in the way he was now. Ichigo raised his hand and ran it through his unruly hair. A simple action, one he probably did dozens of times a day, but it had Renji biting his lip to force himself not to groan.

"Renji?"

Renji shook himself. He hadn't even noticed Ichigo had turned towards him until he'd spoken his name.

"Yeah?" He managed to choke out.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Of course."

"You sure?" Ichigo asked unconvinced. "You're all red."

"Am I?" he laughed nervously. "It's probably just a stupid sun burn."

Ichigo nodded, deciding that he wouldn't mention that they were however many feet underground with an artificial sun shining above them.


	11. Antarctica?

Title: Antarctica?

Fandom: Bleach

Author: Niftypaint24

Prompt: Fanfic_Bakeoff Secret Ingredient #4: Willful

Word Count: 235

Rating: T

Summary: [CU] If you could go anywhere, where would it be? [Renji, Ichigo]

Warnings: Crack!fic and alcohol consumption

A/N: I lurvs me some penguins. ;)

**ANTARCTICA?**

"If you could go anywhere, in the whole world, where would it be?" Ichigo asked, surprisingly coherent for as much alcohol he had consumed in the last hour.

"Are you talking about the world of the living or the spirit world?" Renji asked from his position, lying on his back on the ground.

"The world of the living," Ichigo answered passing the sake bottle to Renji. "I think there's more interesting places to go here."

"S'easy," Renji slurred causing Ichigo to snicker at his combination of 'that', 'is', and 'easy'. "Antarctica."

"_Antarctica_?" Ichigo repeated dumfounded. "Why the heck would you want to go there?"

"It'd be cool," Renji defended his idea willfully, even pushing himself up into a sitting position so he could use his arms to explain better. "It's sunny like _all_ day and it'd be cool to hang out with the penguins. They're like birds, but they swim under-water," he paused to take a drink then added, "They're like bird-fishes."

Ichigo began laughing so hard he started coughing and fell on his side clutching his stomach. "Bird-fishes," he repeated hysterically.

"Yeah, they can stay under the water forever," Renji continued, oblivious to the fact that Ichigo was laughing at him. "And they swim faster then a lot of things in the ocean. Plus they slide on their bellies on the ice. They're pretty cool."

"Yeah," Ichigo gasped, wiping tears from his eyes. "Cool."


	12. Baldy

Title: Badly

Fandom: Bleach

Author: Niftypaint24

Prompt: Fanfic_Bakeoff Secret Ingredient 6: Shine

Word Count: 227

Rating: T

Summary: [CU] Friendly sparring. [Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku]

Warnings: None

A/N: This isn't truly Renji/Ichigo...but I decided to post it anyway. ;)

**BALDY**

Ichigo worked his shoulder carefully, trying to stretch out the ach that had started after his training session with Renji and Ikkaku. Renji sat with his back against a tree, Ikkaku near by, both seemingly unaffected by their sparring match. _Maybe it's a squad eleven thing? _Ichigo mused. Annoyed with the fact that he seemed to be the only one nursing any injuries, he grabbed his zanpaku-to, deciding to head back to the barracks.

"Where ya goin'?" Renji asked.

"Back," Ichigo answered simply.

"He's got to go nurse those wounds like a tiny kitten," Ikkaku teased.

Ichigo stopped and turned to face the cocky soul reaper. "I only got hurt 'cause I was blinded when the light bounced of your shiny bald head!"

"I'm not bald!" Ikkaku hissed, getting to his feet.

"_Baldy_!" Ichigo smirked.

Renji was on his feet and between the two in a second, trying his best not to laugh. "Okay, calm down. I think we've done enough damage to the landscape for one day." He turned his attention to Ichigo. "How about you go to squad four and get patched up." Then he turned back to Ikkaku. "And you and I will go get a drink. Then tomorrow, you two can try your best to beat the crap out of each other."

Ikkaku took a step back, "You're buyin'."

"Yeah," Renji sighed. "I'll buy."


	13. Trick Picture Window

Title: Trick Picture Window

Fandom: Bleach

Author: Niftypaint24

Prompt: Fanfic_bakeoff Secret Ingredient 10: Detail + Bonus: Cake

Word Count: 260

Rating: T

Summary: [CU] Master of the cover story. [Ichigo, Rukia, Renji]

Warnings: Yaoi

**TRICK PICTURE WINDOW**

Ichigo poked his head out the window of his bedroom and checked the alley below. The coast was clear so he pulled his deputy soul reaper badge from his the pocket of his jeans and pressed it to his chest.

"Rukia said," Kon began from where he sat on the desk.

"She can switch you when she gets back," Ichigo cut him off as he stepped up to the window.

"Where are you going?"

"It's none of your business," Ichigo said over his shoulder as he hopped out the window and flash-stepped from rooftop to rooftop.

It was already dark, so it wasn't likely that anyone would notice him, but he couldn't be too careful. No detail could be overlooked. It was crucial that everyone thought he was with Rukia. Being with her was his cover story and keeping people believing that was no cakewalk. He arrived at Urahara's shop in a few short minutes and quickly made his way to the underground training room that was below it. He searched the landscape and grinned when he noticed Renji standing near an outcrop to his left.

"Hey." He smiled.

"It took you long enough," Renji greeted.

"Well, I had to make sure no one noticed I was leaving," Ichigo explained as he made his way over to the redhead.

"You know, you could save yourself a lot of grief if you just admitted to people that we're-"

"Shut up," Ichigo said playfully, changing the subject by gripping the front of Renji's uniform and pulling him close for a kiss.


	14. Drapes and Carpet

Title: Drapes and Carpet  
Fandom: Bleach  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: Cherry (Fanfic_bakeoff Secret Ingredient #27) + Pest (bonus ingredient)  
Word Count: 283  
Rating: T  
Summary: [CU] A friendly little argument turns into something different. [Renji, Ichigo]  
Warnings: Profanity

**DRAPES AND CARPET**

"You could use some work," Ichigo said simply.

Renji frowned. "How do you figure that? I had no problem fending off your attacks."

Ichigo raised one shoulder in a shrug. "Just saying."

"Well, as long as we're just _sayin'_ things, you need to guard yourself better."

It was Ichigo's turn to frown. "You didn't even scratch me-"

"Don't get all pissy, I'm just sayin'."

"Yeah, wul, what about your hair?"

Renji blinked. "What _about_ my hair?"

"Why do you dye it that crazy cherry-red color? There's no way it natural."

Renji scoffed. "Yeah, and yours is? Come on, who has neon orange hair anyway?"

"It's natural," Ichigo said flatly, annoyed that the argument had been turned around on him once again.

"Then why doesn't anyone else in your family have it?"

"It's natural," Ichigo maintained.

Renji took a step towards him and reached out towards the waistband of his jeans. "Let's see."

"Whoa! That the fuck?" Ichigo yelled, batting Renji's hand away only to have him reach for him again.

"Let's see if that insane orange color is everywhere."

Ichigo managed to wriggle free of Renji's grip for an instant and realized the redhead was probably not going to let this go. He'd pester him until the end of time; which could be forever.

"Fine," he relented, reaching for the button of his jeans. "But only if you show yours too."

Renji smirked. "Alright, you first."

Ichigo shook his head. "Same time."

Renji snorted, but nodded in agreement, and they both proceeded to ease down their pants slightly.

"Uh…am I interrupting something?" Urahara asked, amused.

"No!" Renji and Ichigo yelled in unison, both yanking their pants up.

"He was-"

"We were just-"

* * *

Posted on: May 12th 2012


End file.
